Wanna Change The Position?
by bluehyomi
Summary: Nakal. Hukuman. Menular? Just read it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pair: EunHae

Disclaimer: They all are GOD's, except the story

Rate: M

Summary: Nakal. Hukuman. Menular? Just read it ^^

Warning: Newbie, Too much typo, Doesn't fit with the EYD, etc. It's a BL or yaoi. NC. Don't Like, Don't Read ^^

It have been posted on .com by Hyunsung a.k.a ME!

And...this is it!

•

•

•

**Wanna Change The Position?**

•

•

•

Ah, hana, dul, set!

Welcome to the Super Show!  
Let's Go~!  
My name is DongHae!  
Let's party tonight!

Geudae ye maeume bureul jilleo  
Naega wonjo yeoja killeo  
Monja sseotda, jiwot daga sseotda  
Jiwot daga hage hwag kkosheo bolla

Bame jam mot jage michi dorok gaman duji anha  
Nareul mallil saenggak haji mara  
Geureo daga dachin da

Assa! ppil badasseo bamsae dorok dallil kka  
Nugul nae mamdaero bamsae bureul jireulkka

Hey won't you take me to, funky town  
I'm international, Baby 1,2,3 Let's go

Naega tteotda hamyeon dawechyeo, oppa, oppa  
Tokyo, London, New York, Paris, oppa, oppa

I'm so cool, I'm so cool, Party like a superstar  
i ppeuni deul da moyeora tteotda, oppa, oppa

Dan teruslah berlanjut lagu oppa oppa di nyanyikan oleh couple tak terpisahkan dari boyband mendunia Super Junior, EunHae, hingga selesai.

~15 menit kemudian~

Terlihat namja manis dengan kulit seputih salju yang di aliri deras oleh keringat dari kepala hingga melewati leher jenjangnya dan menghilang di balik kemeja kuningnya yang tengah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ruang tunggu. Tubuhnya mungkin terlihat lelah, namun tidak dengan penglihatannya.

Matanya terlihat sangat fokus terhadap sesuatu disana. Menatap tajam seorang namja tampan di ujung ruangan sana yang tengah di kerubungi oleh yeoja-yeoja centil nan genit.

Ia berdecak kecil dan menyunggingkan bibirnya sedikit ke atas. Menunjukkan smirknya yang mungkin akan langsung membuat orang yang melihatnya bergidik dan buru-buru pergi meninggalkan tempat.

"Ck, rupanya ada yang minta di hukum ya. Lihat saja nanti malam, kau tidak akan ku biarkan lolos, Donghae-ssi" ujar namja manis itu yang kita ketahui sebagai Lee Hyukjae, atau yang lebih di kenal sebagai Eunhyuk.

Dan namja tampan yang sedang menjadi objek utamanya yang sepertinya sudah diketahui siapa dirinya, yaitu Lee Donghae, atau yang lebih di kenal sebagai Donghae.

Dan seperti yang kita ketahui dari situasi diatas, sepertinya akan ada hal yang tidak di harapkan menimpa Donghae. Ya, kita do'akan saja semoga uri fishy masih bisa jalan ne.

~Malamnya~

Donghae terlihat memasuki dorm dan berjalan duluan menuju kamarnya bersama Eunhyuk. Badannya terasa sangat lelah setelah menjalankan pekerjaannya seharian ini.

Di belakangnya terdapat Eunhyuk yang tidak jauh beda kondisinya dengan Donghae. Tapi ketahuilah, diam-diam ia menampilkan smirk khas dirinya ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di kamar mereka.

Eunhyuk menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Donghae yang sedang membaringkan dirinya di kasur queen size mereka.

"Donghae-ya, kau tidak mau mandi dulu?~" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada menggoda yang di buat-buat.

"Em? Aku terlalu lelah Hyukkie, aku malas. Kau saja sana yang mandi" jawab Donghae tanpa melihat Eunhyuk.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae, Eunhyuk semakin menunjukkan evil smirknya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mandikan? Apa kau mau?" tanya Eunhyuk seductive sambil membelai lembut dada Donghae yang sedikit terekspos karna kancing kemejanya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Sshh...jangan menggoda ku Hyukkie.." Donghae sedikit mendesah akibat perlakuan Eunhyuk kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau tidak?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi dengan nada sedikit merajuk yang di buat-buat.

"Hah...baiklah-baiklah, aku mau" jawab Donghae menurut akhirnya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Donghae, Eunhyuk pun tidak membuang-buang waktu dan langsung menarik tangan Donghae menuju kamar mandi. Donghae hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkah laku namjachingunya yang terkadang lebih kekanakan darinya.

Tapi ketahuilah Donghae, sifat kekanakannya itu merupakan jebakan yang berakibat fatal untukmu, kekeke #plak #ditabokdonghae

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Eunhyuk langsung mengisi air di bathup dan menuangkan aroma mint ke dalamnya. Sambil menunggu bathupnya penuh, Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu melepaskan pakaiannya dan Donghae hingga mereka berdua full naked sekarang.

"Sambil menunggu penuh, sebaiknya kita membasahi diri kita dengan shower terlebih dahulu, ne?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil membelai pelan punggung mulus Donghae.

"Sshh..terserahmu saja Hyukkie~" Donghae menjawab dengan sedikit mendesah akibat perbuatan Eunhyuk.

Brsshhh

Terdengar suara air dari shower membasahi tubuh polos kedua namja tersebut.

Eunhyuk membelai pelan punggung Donghae dan terus ke depan hingga ke dadanya. Mengelusnya amat lembut hingga membuat sang empu sedikit mendesah dan merasa ada sesuatu yang mulai menegang di bawah sana.

Eunhyuk terus melakukan aksinya - menggoda Donghae.

"Ssshh..H-hyukkie...jangan menggodaku..ahh~" desah Donghae merasakan sentuhan lembut dari sang namjachingu.

"Em? Memang kenapa kalau aku menggodamu Hae? Apa kau suka, hem?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada yang menggoda dan masih dengan melakukan aksinya.

"Ahh..jangan buat aku..emm..menye-rangmu sekarang..ahh.." jawab Donghae dengan desahan yang lebih terdengar jelas karna sang namjachingu tengah membelai lembut pinggang hingga paha luarnya.

Eunhyuk melirik ke arah bawah tubuh namjachingunya dan bibirnya terlihat mengembang ke atas karna sukses dengan aksinya - menggoda Donghae. Terlihat jelas kini junior Donghae telah setengah menegang dan sudah sedikit memerah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain malam ini, hem? Apa kau mau?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada yang terdengar sangat seductive tepat di telinga Donghae.

"Ergh..jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar besok, Hyuk!" Desah Donghae frustasi dan dalam sekejap ia langsung meraup bibir sintal Eunhyuk dan melumatnya.

'Kena kau Hae' batin Eunhyuk senang ketika Donghae tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya.

Donghae mulai menjilat, menggigit dan melumat penuh bibir Eunhyuk. Di berinya sinyal agar Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya agar dapat menyapa sang tuan rumah.

Eunhyuk yang mengerti langsung membuka mulutnya, memberikan akses yang lebih untuk Donghae.

Donghae pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya dan langsung memasukan lidahnya ke goa hangat milik Eunhyuk.

"Mmphh..hmmhh...ahh...mm.." desah Eunhyuk di sela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan Donghae.

Di absennya satu-persatu semua yang ada di dalam mulut Eunhyuk. Di lilitkannya lidah Eunhyuk dengan lidahnya. Donghae benar-benar mendominasi ciuman panas mereka.

Saking larutnya dengan ciuman panas mereka, Donghae sampai tidak sadar Eunhyuk memulai aksinya lagi.

Di pilinnya lembut nipples Donghae. Di cubit, di tarik, lalu di pilin lagi dengan lembut. Hingga membuat empunya mendesah tak karuan.

"Hmmphh..hhmm..ahh..Hyukkie..ehmm..." sungguh nikmat yang kini Donghae rasakan. Air hangat yang membasuh tubuh polos mereka berdua menambah hawa panas bagi keduanya.

Tangan Eunhyuk turun ke perut sixpack Donghae. Membelainya dengan lembut sebentar lalu turun lagi hingga ke bagian tersensitive Donghae.

Di remasnya pelan junior Donghae. Di pijit, di belai, lalu di remas lagi. Hingga membuatnya semakin menegang.

"Ahh! Emphh..hmmh..H-hyukkie..ahh..mmhh.." desah Donghae tak tertahan karna tindakan Eunhyuk.

Persediaan nafas yang menipis mengharuskan mereka untuk melepaskan secara paksa ciuman panas mereka.

"Ahh! Mmhh..Hyukkie..ahh..ter-rus..yeah..ahh.." desah Donghae terdengar jelas ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

"Apa kau suka Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada seductivenya dan menambah tempo pijatannya semakin kencang.

"Yeah..ahh..aku..hmmh..suk..ka..ahh.." Smirk evil Eunhyuk semakin terlihat jelas ketika mendengar jawaban Donghae.

Tidak lama, Eunhyuk pun melakukan aksi selanjutnya dengan menciumi leher jenjang Donghae.

Di cium, di gigit, di hisap, di jilat, lalu di ciumnya kembali leher putih Donghae. Kegiatan itu terus ia lakukan hingga seluruh leher putih nan mulus Donghae penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah hasil ciptaannya.

"Ahh..emhh..Hyukkie..ini..nik..mat..ahh..yeah..terus.." desah Donghae tak karuan atas kenikmatan yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang.

Tidak lupa dengan kegiatannya di tubuh bagian bawah Donghae, Eunhyuk mulai mengocoknya dengan tempo sedang dan semakin cepat.

Ciuman Eunhyuk turun ke dada Donghae. Di jilat, di hisap dan di gigitnya kecil nipples Donghae secara bergantian.

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Donghae seiring dengan godaan yang Eunhyuk berikan.

Turun dan terus turun ciuman Eunhyuk melewati perut hingga sampai ke depan selangkangan Donghae. Tepat di juniornya.

Terlihat cairan precum sudah mengalir deras dari junior Donghae.

Kini mulut Eunhyuk mulai menggantikan tanggannya yang bekerja pada junior Donghae.

Di jilatnya junior Donghae secara perlahan. Memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Donghae.

"Erghh..H-hyukkieh..mmhh..ja-jangan meng..godaku..ahh..masuk..kan..emhh..masukkan sekarang..sshhh.." erang Donghae frustasi karna sedaritadi Eunhyuk hanya bermain-main dengannya.

Mendengar perintah Hae yang terkesan tidak sabar, Eunhyuk langsung memasukkan seluruh junior Donghae ke dalam mulutnya. Di emutnya junior Donghae seperti permen yang sangat manis yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"Ahh! Yeah..ahh..goo..good boy..emhh..ya Hyukkie..nikmat..ahh.." desah Donghae merasakan nikmat dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri.

Eunhyuk mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan menghisap junior Donghae kuat. Tak jarang ia gigit kecil ujung junior Donghae hingga membuat tubuh empunya bergetar.

"Hyukkie..ahh..ak-aku..mau..emh..ke..kelu..ar..ahh.." mendengar itu, Eunhyuk pun langsung mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya dan menghisap junior Donghae kuat.

"Ahh..yeah..ter..rus..ahh..sedikit..lagi..ahh..aaahh..AAAHHH!" dan tidak berapa lama Donghae pun orgasm untuk yang pertama kalinya. Cairannya tumpah di mulut Eunhyuk dan langsung di telan seluruhnya tanpa ragu dan bersisa.

"Hem, nikmat~" ucap Eunhyuk sambil masih memasang smirknya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan di bathup Hae" ajak Eunhyuk dan lansung menarik Donghae menuju bathup.

"Sekarang giliranku Hyukkie" ucap Donghae setelah mengendalikan nafasnya.

Namun sayang, entah dapat darimana dan sejak kapan, kini tangan Donghae telah terkunci oleh borgol yang di sangkutkan ke tiang tempat handuk yang berada di dekat bathup, di atas kepalanya.

"Eh? H-hyukkie, a-apa yang kau lakukan? Kapan kau melakukannya? Lepaskan aku!" tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi sambil meronta-ronta dan memasang wajah heran.

"Em em, andwae. Itu tidak penting kan aku melakukannya kapan. Dan harus kau ketahui, ini adalah bagian dari hukumanmu, LEE-DONG-HAE" ucap Eunhyuk dengan penuh penekanan dalam pengucapan nama namjachingunya.

"Hu-hukuman? Hukuman untuk apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" tanya Donghae sambil masih meronta berharap borgolnya akan terlepas.

"Hmm...kau tidak menyadarinya Hae? Duduk dengan di kerubungi oleh yeoja-yeoja centil dan memberikan flying kiss untuk fans mu. Kau fikir itu apa, hem?" Tanya Eunhyuk balik dan menatap tajam ke arah Donghae.

"I-itu..itu kan tuntutan pekerjaan Hyukkie. Please, jangan marah padaku ya. Dan lepaskan aku.." jawab Donghae ragu dan memasang wajah melasnya.

"Tuntutan pekerjaan katamu? Sepertinya SMEnt tidak pernah memberi perintah seperti itu. Dan sepertinya, fishy inilah yang nakal dan harus menerima hukumannya" balas Eunhyuk sinis dan menampilkan evil smirk terbaiknya dan sukses membuat Donghae ketakutan.

"H-hyu-hyukkie, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Jebal, lepaskan aku~" pinta Donghae memelas dan memasang puppy eyesnya yang selalu berhasil meluluhkan hati siapa saja.

Namun tidak dengan Eunhyuk, dan tidak malam ini. Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh puppy eyes namjachingunya dan tetap menampilkan evil smirknya.

"Kau pikir aku akan luluh, eoh? Sayang sekali, aku tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Dan kau tahu jelas Hae, anak nakal harus di beri hukuman. Sangat keras" bisik Eunhyuk tepat di telinga Donghae dan membuat Donghae bergidik ngeri bukan main.

Pasalnya, Ia tau persis bagaimana Hyukkienya ini kalau sedang marah dan tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggunya. Dan kini, ialah yang menjadi korban kemarahan uri ancovy dan perlu kalian tau, kini Donghae tengah berkomat-kamit(?) dalam hatinya berharap ia akan selamat malam ini.

"Persiapkanlah dirimu Hae. Because tonight, I'll change the position!" peringat Eunhyuk mutlak sebelum memulai hukumannya untuk Donghae.

Donghae yang mendengar peringatan itu akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasibnya. Karna sekeras apapun ia mencoba kabur, borgol di atas kepalanya akan tetap mengunci tangannya. Dan ia tau, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan, terlebih untuknya.

Eunhyuk mulai mencium bibir tipis Donghae. Dan kali ini, ialah yang memimpin permainan.

Dijilatnya bibir Donghae sebagai tanda agar ia membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Eunhyuk untuk masuk.

Donghae yang menyadari itu langsung membuka mulutnya, dan tidak menunggu lama, lidah Eunhyuk langsung menerobos masuk.

Di absennya satu-persatu semua yang ada di dalam goa hangat milik Donghae. Mulai dari gigi, lidah, hingga langit-langit mulut Donghae.

"Mmh..hmmp..ahh..Hyukh..mmph.." desah Donghae disela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Entah sejak kapan, kini lidah Eunhyuk begerak lebih lincah di banding lidah Donghae. Ia mengajak lidah Donghae untuk saling melilit dan mendorong. Dan permainan ciuman panas mereka dimenangkan oleh Eunhyuk.

Karna faktor persediaan napas yang kian menipis, Eunhyuk dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

Masing-masing dari mereka mengatur napas agar kembali stabil. Namun belum lama Donghae mengatur napasnya, kini Eunhyuk sudah mulai menciumi lehernya - lagi.

"Ahh! H-hyukkie..emmh..he..henti..kan..ahh..sshh..mmhh..ahh.." desah Donghae sambil memohon kepada Eunhyuk agar ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Namun bukannya berhenti, Eunhyuk malah semakin bernafsu untuk mencicipi(?) tubuh Donghae.

Baginya, semakin Donghae memohon kepadanya untuk berhenti, maka ia akan semakin bersemangat mengerjai Donghae. Desahan, erangan, dan rintihan Donghae adalah semangat baginya untuk melakukan aktivitasnya pada tubuh namjachingunya.

Dijilat, digigit, dihisap, dan diciumnya kembali karyanya yang sudah ia buat tadi. Menciptakan bercak-bercak merah keunguan yang semakin banyak sebagai tanda kepemilikan seorang LEE HYUKJAE atas LEE DONGHAE.

Tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam. Kedua tangannya ikut beraksi di bagian dada Donghae. Tepatnya, nipples Donghae.

Dipilin, diputar, dijilat, lalu dicelupin #eh #salahsalah #ulangilagi  
Dipilin, diputar, ditarik, lalu dipilinnya lagi nipples Donghae. Persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan di awal permainan panas mereka tadi. Membuat tubuh empunya kembali bergetar menahan nikmat.

Sungguh, kini Donghae sudah tidak bisa menolak kenikmatan yang diberikan Eunhyuk kepadanya. Hanya nikmat yang kini tubuhnya rasakan. Dan sungguh, dalam pikirannya, ia menginginkan yang lebih dari ini. Ia ingin sentuhan Eunhyuk yang lebih kepadanya.

Tangannya menggenggam borgol yang menguncinya dengan erat. Mencoba menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

Puas dengan kegiatan mari-kembali-membuat-bercak-bercak-merah-di-leher-Donghae-sebanyak-banyaknya, ciuman Eunhyuk turun ke dada Donghae. Menggantikan kerja tangannya pada nipples Donghae.

Dijilatnya kembali nipples Donghae perlahan secara bergantian. Lalu digigit dan dihisapnya kuat seperti bayi yang sedang kehausan menyusu pada ibunya.

Membuat Donghae tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang begitu sexy - di telinga Eunhyuk.

Puas dengan nipples Donghae, kini ciuman Eunhyuk turun lagi ke perut Donghae. Eunhyuk melakukan semua hal yang sama persis seperti yang ia lakukan di awal permainan panas mereka yang tadi.

"Sshhh..Hyukkieh..mmhh..geli..ahh.." erang Donghae merasa geli saat lidah Eunhyuk menjilati perut sixpacknya dengan perlahan dan berputar-putar di pusarnya.

Saat ciuman Eunhyuk semakin turun dan sampai pada selangkangan Donghae, ia menghentikannya.

Ia melirik wajah Donghae yang terlihat memerah. Dada yang naik turun karna napas yang tidak beraturan. Badan yang basah karna keringat dan air dari bathup. Serta rambut yang basah dan sedikit acak-acakan.

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah dan menggairahkan untuk seekor#plak! seorang anchovy berkelainan #bakbukbak yang sedang lapar. Membuat nafsunya semakin besar dan tidak sabar untuk segera melahap hidangan lezat yang terpampang di depan matanya itu.

"Lelah, eoh?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang masih menstabilkan napasnya.

"Hah..hah..ne..hah.." jawab Donghae dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Hem...sayang sekali, tapi permainan kita masih jauh dari kata selesai, cha-gi" ucap Eunhyuk dengan penekanan di akhir katanya dan nada yang terdengar sinis. Membuat hati dan batin Donghae semakin gelisah.

* * *

TBC/DEL?

* * *

Is it good enough?

Hah...mian ya kalo ceritanya gaje+maksa. Maklum lah newbie kkk~(?)

I think that's all for me, gimme a review please~

Kamsa~~^^*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pair: EunHae

Disclaimer: They all are GOD's, except the story

Rate: M

Summary: Nakal. Hukuman. Menular? Just read it ^^

Warning: Newbie, Too much typo, Doesn't fit with the EYD, etc. It's a BL or yaoi. NC. Don't Like, Don't Read ^^

It have been posted on .com by Hyunsung a.k.a ME!

UPDATEEED...this is it!

•

•

•

-Previous-

"Lelah, eoh?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang masih menstabilkan napasnya.

"Hah..hah..ne..hah.." jawab Donghae dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Hem...sayang sekali, tapi permainan kita masih jauh dari kata selesai, cha-gi" ucap Eunhyuk dengan penekanan di akhir katanya dan nada yang terdengar sinis. Membuat hati dan batin Donghae semakin gelisah.

•

•

•

'Mwo? Jauh?! Omona...eomma, selamatkan aku!' batin Donghae miris.

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang. Karna ini merupakan yang pertama bagimu, maka aku akan melakukan pemanasan dulu. Bersiaplah Hae" peringat Eunhyuk sebelum melakukan permainan inti mereka.

Donghae yang mendengar perintah namjachingunya segera mempersiapkan diri dan menarik napasnya panjang.

Karna tangan Eunhyuk yang sudah basah karna air dari bathup, jadi ia langsung memasukkan satu jarinya secara perlahan ke hole sempit milik Donghae.

"Akh! H-hyukkieh..nghh..sa..kit..mmhh..hentikan..jebal..engh!.." erang kesakitan Donghae mulai terdengar saat Eunhyuk mencoba mamasukkan satu jarinya ke hole Donghae.

Matanya mulai berlinang penuh dengan air mata. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya kencang, menahan rasa sakit dan panas yang ia rasakan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar rintihan Donghae mendiamkan dulu satu jarinya di hole namjachingunya.

Setelah merasa Donghae sudah agak rilex, kembali ia masukkan jarinya yang lain ke dalam hole sempit Donghae. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia langsung memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus. Hingga sekarang sudah ada tiga jari Eunhyuk di dalam hole Donghae.

Tentu saja, hal itu membuat Donghae kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Argh! Hyukkie..Hyukkie..sakiiit..nghh..keluar-kan..hiks..enghh..ku mohon..hiks.." rintih Donghae merasakan sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya lagi. Membuat air mata yang semula berlinang, kini telah jatuh mengelus pipi lembutnya.

"Ssshh..rilex Hae. Uljima~" ucap Eunhyuk menenangkan namjachingunya yang kesakitan dan menghapus air matanya yang turun.

"Nghh..tapi ini..hiks..sakit..Hyukkieh..engghh..hiks.." jawab Donghae dengan isakannya dan masih mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Air beraroma minth yang ada di bathup menambah rasa panas pada holenya karna ikut masuk saat Eunhyuk memasukkan jarinya tadi.

Tak berapa lama, Donghae akhirnya kembali tenang. Eunhyuk mulai menggerakkan tangannya perlahan. Namun rintihan kesakitan kembali terdengar dari mulut Donghae.

"Enghh..H-hyukkieh..hiks..nghh..sakiiit..nghh..hiks..stop..nghh.." rasa sakit dan panas yang kini menyerang tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sangat menyiksanya. Holenya terasa seperti di robek paksa oleh ketiga jari ramping Eunhyuk.

Tangannya yang terkunci menggengam erat borgolnya. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang kini menyerangnya.

Eunhyuk kembali mengocok junior Donghae seiring dengan tusukkannya di hole Donghae. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian namjachingunya dan melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, usaha Eunhyuk pun berhasil. Dan sekarang desahan kenikmatanlah yang terdengar dari mulut Donghae.

"Ahh..mmhh..Hyuk..kieh..ahh..yah..di..sanah..ahh..emh.." setelah Eunhyuk menemukan titik kenikmatnya di dalam tubuhnya sana, kini nikmatlah yang Donghae rasakan.

Mendengar tidak ada lagi rintihan kesakitan, Eunhyuk semakin dalam menusukkan jarinya dan semakin gencar menumbuk sweet pot Donghae. Tidak lupa dengan tangan satunya, ia juga mempercepat kocokannya pada junior Donghae.

"Ya..ahh..mmh..ter..rus..Hyukkieh..sshh..mmhh..ahh.." desah Donghae merasa nikmat dan meminta lebih. Rasa sakit yang tadi ia rasakan, kini telah berubah menjadi nikmat yang mampu mebuatnya melayang.

Eunhyuk merasakan hole Donghae semakin menghimpit jari-jari rampingnya dan junior Donghae yang kembali mengeras. Menandakan sebentar lagi namjachingunya akan segera orgasm.

Maka di tambahnya tempo tusukkannya dan kocokannya pada junior Donghae.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! H-hyuk..kieh..ahh..a..aku..mau..emh..ahh..ke..luarh..aaah..AAAAAAAHHH!" desah Donghae seiring dengan sentakan jari Eunhyuk, dan lenguhan panjang menandakan bahwa ia telah orgasm untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Cairannya langsung ikut bercampur dengan air di bathup mereka.

Badannya terasa sangat lelah dengan napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Eunhyuk langsung mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan melepaskan borgol yang mengunci tangan Donghae.

"Lelah, chagi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hah..hah..ne..hah..hah.." jawab Donghae dengan napas yang masih tersenggal-senggal.

Ditariknya tangan Donghae, hingga kini ia berada di atas pangkuan Eunhyuk. Ia bertumpu dengan kedua kakinya dan saling berhadapan.

Eunhyuk mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Donghae. Tepat ke telinganya.

"Ingatlah Hae, kita belum selesai. Kau sudah sampai dua kali, sedangkan aku belum sama sekali. Sepertinya itu tidak adil" ucap - lebih tepatnya bisik - Eunhyuk tepat di telinga Donghae dengan nada yang terdengar mengerikan.

Donghae langsung membelalakkan matanya. Sadar bahwa sedaritadi namjachingunya belum orgasm, sama sekali. Ia melirik ke arah bawah, berniat melihat junior Eunhyuk. Dan kalian tahu? Ini sangat mengejutkan!

'Omona! Be-besar sekali. Ba-bagaimana bisa? Pasti nanti sakit sekali. Hole ku! Tuhan...selamatkanlah aku' batin Donghae merana dan terkejut saat melihat ukuran junior Eunhyuk yang entah sejak kapan menjadi lebih besar daripada punyanya.

"Waeyo, Hae? Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan evil smirknya lagi.

"Hyukkie, kumohon hentikan. Jangan lakukan itu. Maafkan aku. Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" mohon Donghae dengan nada yang terdengar lemah dan memasang muka melasnya serta puppy eyes terbaiknya.

Tapi sayang, semua hal itu sia-sia saja ia lakukan. Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, justru ia semakin bersemangat untuk segera mengerjai DonghaeNYA.

"Sebenarnya aku mau saja menghentikannya Hae. Tapi karna kau sudah berbuat nakal, maka aku harus melakukannya. Oiya, satu lagi. Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Karna ini merupakan sebuah HUKUMAN untuk seorang LEE DONGHAE" ucap Eunhyuk mutlak dan penuh penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

Donghae hanya bisa kembali meratapi nasibnya dan mempersiapkan diri sematang(?) mungkin.

Eunhyuk mencekram pinggul Donghae dan perlahan mengangkat tubuh namjachingunya, lalu memposisikan 'suddenly big junior'nya tepat di depan pintu kenikmatan Donghae. Dan tanpa peringatan apapun, ia menghempaskan tubuh Donghae ke bawah. Membuat big juniornya masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole sempit Donghae dalam sekali hentakan, dan menghujam langsung prostat Donghae.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Donghae berteriak sekencang-kencangnya menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"AAAAAARGH! APPO! Unghhh..hiks..appo Hyukkieh..ngh..kelu..arkan..hiks..jebal..enghh..hiks.." tubuhnya melengkung hampir membentuk busur ke depan. Tangisnya langsung pecah dan tangannya memukul-mukul dada dan bahu Eunhyuk kencang. Menahan sakit yang teramat luar biasa menyiksa dirinya.

"Sshhh..ahh..rilex Hae. Nanti kau juga merasakan nikmat" desah Eunhyuk merasakan himpitan hole Donghae memijat juniornya.

Tak menunggu lama, Eunhyuk mulai mengangkat tubuh Donghae hingga menyisakan kepala juniornya saja yang berada di dalam hole Donghae. Sesaat, Donghae merasa lega karna mengira Eunhyuk akan menghentikannya. Namun dugaannya melenceng ketika Eunhyuk kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bawah. Mengakibatkan ia harus merasakan sakit untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Akh! H-hyukkieh..ngh..a-ampun..sakiiit..ungh..s-stop..akh..periiih..hiks..engh.." rintih Donghae saat merasakan junior Eunhyuk keluar masuk holenya dengan tempo sedang. Ia terus memohon kepada Eunhyuk agar menghentikan kegiatannya. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Eunhyuk kuat dan mencakarnya. Tangisnya pun semakin terdengar pilu. Rasa sakit yang kini mendera tubuhnya terasa membakarnya. Menyayat tubuhnya secara perlahan.

Namun Eunhyuk tidak menghiraukannya dan terus melakukan kegiatannya. Semakin lama semakin cepat gerakannya. Dan semakin keras juga tangisan dan rintihan Donghae.

"Ahh..sshh..Hae-ya..ahh..kau..sempit sekalih..chagiyah..mmhh..ahh.." desah Eunhyuk kenikmatan karna hole Donghae yang sempit memijat juniornya kuat.

"Eungh! Ahh! Hyuk-kieh..ngh..henti..kan..akh..stop..hiks..aku sakiiit..engh..hiks.." sungguh, Donghae sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya lagi. Walaupun ada sedikit rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan karna Eunhyuk terus menumbuk sweet potnya, namun rasa sakit, perih dan panas lebih mendominasi tubuhnya. Suaranya sudah sangat terdengar lemah. Tapi Eunhyuk terus mengerjainya tanpa ampun.

Donghae benar-benar menyesal atas perbuatannya hingga membuat Eunhyuknya menjadi seganas ini. Dan sungguh, ia mengutuk air beraroma minth yang berada dalam satu tempat dengannya dan Eunhyuk itu. Air itu membuat holenya terasa semakin perih karna ikut masuk ke dalam. Ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah membuat Eunhyuk marah dan menghukumnya seperti ini lagi. Sudah cukup ia merasakan sakitnya malam ini. Ya, Donghae kapok.

"Move Hae..." titah Eunhyuk pada Donghae karna daritadi hanya ia yang bekerja - mengangkat tubuh Donghae.

Dengan tenaga yang sangat minim dan rasa sakit yang tak hilang-hilang, Donghae menuruti perintah Eunhyuk dan mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun perlahan.

Tangan kiri Eunhyuk melepas pinggul Donghae dan terjulur meraih junior Donghae yang sempat terabaikan. Ia kembali meremas dan mengocok junior Donghae seiring dengan genjotannya pada tubuh Donghae.

Seketika tubuh Donghae bergetar, merasakan sensasi kenikmatan diantara kesakitan. Ia mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan fokus pada rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

"Ahh..emhh..Hyukkieh..akh..nghh..ter..russ..akh..emhh..yah.." desah Donghae merasakan nikmat saat tangan Eunhyuk memijat dan mengocok juniornya dalam tempo sedang. Membuat tubuhnya kembali menggelinjang.

"Enghh..Hyu..Hyukkieh..ahh..a..aku..mau..ke..luarh..ahh.." mendengar itu, Eunhyuk semakin mempercepat tempo kocokannya pada junior Donghae hingga akhirnya Donghae orgasm untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatannya sementara. Memberikan waktu pada Donghae untuk menikmati masa-masa pasca orgasmnya.

"Siapkan tubuhmu Hae, karna aku belum sampai" peringat Eunhyuk dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Donghae lalu menghempaskannya lagi dalam tempo sedang dan semakin cepat. Tak memperdulikan Donghae yang kembali meringis karna rasa sakit menyerangnya lagi.

"Akh! Ngh! Hyukkieh..ngh..s-stop..ahh..hiks..aku..lelah..akh..perih..hiks..ungh.." Donghae kembali merintih dan bulir-bulir air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya.

Seakan tuli, Eunhyuk malah semakin meningkatkan tempo genjotannya pada tubuh Donghae. Membuat empunya kualahan menghadapi nafsu namjachingunya yang besar.

Merasa juniornya berkedut di dalam tubuh Donghae, maka Eunhyuk menggenjot tubuh Donghae semakin cepat, dalam, dan kasar. Menghantam prostat Donghae seakan ingin menghancurkannya. Membuat Donghae benar-benar tidak kuat dan menangis makin pilu.

"Akh! Ngh! Akh! Akh! Ngh! Hyukkieh..akh..s-stop..stoop..eungh..aku..sudah..ngh..tidak kuat..lagih..engh..sakit..akh.." Donghae terus merintih dan memohon, namun telinga Eunhyuk seperti di tutup oleh sesuatu, ia terus menggenjot tubuh Donghae dan menghujam prostatnya tanpa ampun.

"Ahh..aku..sebentar lagi..keluar..Hae..ahh..sshhh..yeah..ahh..aaah..AAAAAAHH" Eunhyuk terus menaik turunkan tubuh Donghae dan menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah, sehingga ketika tubuh Donghae terjatuh maka pinggulnya akan maju. Membuat juniornya tertanam makin dalam di tubuh Donghae. Hingga akhirnya lenguhan panjang menandakan bahwa ia telah orgasm untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan mengakhiri penderitaan Donghae.

Tubuh Donghae bergetar merasakan hangatnya cairan Eunhyuk di dalam tubuhnya. Badannya langsung ambruk di bahu Eunhyuk, dan air mata masih setia mengalir dari mata bengkaknya. Ringisannya pun masih terdengar.

"Sakiiit..." suaranya terdengar sangat lemah.

Saking banyaknya, cairan Eunhyuk sampai ada yang mengalir keluar lagi bersamaan dengan cairan merah kental yang diketahui sebagai darah perjaka(?) Donghae. Namun tidak di sangka, Eunhyuk justru tersenyum melihat itu dan wajah evilnya kembali terpasang.

"Hah..hah..mianhe Hae. Jeongmal mianhe, tapi hukumanmu masih belum selesai. Setelah ini kita akan melanjutkannya di dalam kamar" bisik Eunhyuk di telinga Donghae dengan napas yang masih tersenggal dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya serta Donghae keluar dari bathup. Ia berjalan dan menggendong Donghae menuju kamarnya dengan keadaan basah, naked, dan junior yang masih tertanam sempurna di tubuh Donghae.

Donghae hanya bisa kembali terkejut dengan apa yang namjachingunya katakan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa penderitaannya masih akan terus berlanjut.

"H-hyukkieh..hah..ku mohon..hah..hentikan..cukup..aku lelah.." pinta Donghae dalam gendongan Eunhyuk dengan napas yang juga tersenggal-senggal. Namun Eunhyuk tidak menghiraukannya dan menghempaskan tubuh Donghae di kasur queen size mereka.

"Hyukkie..jebal, hentikan. Ampun, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku berjanji.." lirih Donghae saat wajahnya bertatapan langsung dengan wajah Eunhyuk dengan posisi Eunhyuk berada di atasnya.

"It's too late, honey. I already hungry and mad about you. So, there's no apologize for you tonight, anymore" jawab Eunhyuk sarkatis sambil membelai surai lembut Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua kaki Donghae dan menumpukannya di atas bahu kokohnya. Dan tidak menunggu lama, ia kembali menggenjot tubuh Donghae dengan tempo yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan.

"Akh! Akh! Akh! Hyukkieh..akh..ampun..ngh..jebal..cukup..akh..engh.." ringis Donghae lagi saat Eunhyuk kembali menggenjot tubuhnya.

Dan ya, kalian tentu tau bahwa Eunhyuk pasti tidak akan menghiraukannya dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Entah sampai kapan. Yang pasti akan sampai lebih dari 4 atau 5 ronde.

•

•

•

"Akh Hyukkieh! Ngh..cu-cukup! Akh.."

Hah~ poor Donghae.

~Esok paginya~

"Annyeong~" sapa namja manis berambut blonde dan berkulit putih seputih salju, menunjukkan gummy smilenya pada penghuni dorm lainnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat berseri dan penuh kebahagiaan saat tiba di meja makan.

"Wah..kau terlihat bahagia sekali hyuk. Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin yang duduk di sebrang Eunhyuk.

"Cih, mukanya sampai berseri-seri seperti itu. Kau pasti baru dapat cd yadong terbaru lagi ya nyet?" ya, kalian pasti tau ini siapa. Siapa lagi yang memiliki mulut terganas dan terpedas kalau bukan uri cinderella, a.k.a Heechul.

"Bukan hyung. Ini lebih dari sekedar cd yadong. Ini sangat sangat sangat menyenangkan" jawab Eunhyuk riang dan masih menunjukkan gummy smilenya.

"Eh? Lebih dari sekedar cd yadong? Apa itu?" tanya Sungmin lagi penasaran. Karna setau dia, dongsaeng monyetnya ini hanya akan terlihat bahagia dan puas setelah bertemu dengan cd atau komik yadong.

"Mmm..kasih tau tidak ya? Ah, jangan. Ini rahasia" jawab Eunhyuk sambil mengusap-ngusap dagunya dengan tangan kanannya yang bertumpu pada tangan kiri di depan dadanya. Menunjukkan wajah pura-pura berpikir.

"Aish, kau pelit sekali" ucap Sungmin kecewa dan mempoutkan bibir imutnya lucu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Donghae hyung?" tanya Wookie yang sedaritadi mendengarkan obrolan Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Heechul.

"Dia sedang di kamar. Sepertinya sakit" jawab Eunhyuk sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Eh? Sakit? Sakit apa?" tanya Wookie terdengar khawatir.

"Molla, kau lihat saja sendiri" jawab Eunhyuk santai.

"Ne, nanti aku akan menjenguknya dan membawakannya sarapan" jawab Wookie sambil mengganggukkan kepalanya.

~Skip time~

Tok..tok..tok..

"Ya, masuklah" terdengar suara lemah dari dalam kamar memberikan izin pada orang yang berada diluar kamar untuk masuk.

"Hyung, kau sakit?" tanya namja imut nan manis sambil membawakan nampan berisi makanan dan segelas besar penuh susu strawberry.

"Eh, Wookie. Ada apa?" tanya namja tampan yang terlihat lelah dan terbaring lemah diatas kasur, tidak menjawab pertannyaan dongsaeng imutnya.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan hyung. Kata Eunhyuk hyung, Hae hyung sakit. Jadi aku ingin menjenguk dan sekalian mebawakan sarapan untuk hyung" jawab namja imut itu yang diketahui sebagai Wookie sambil tersenyum manis dan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di depan namja tampan.

"Ah, gomawoyo Wookie-ah. Kau memang dongsaeng ku yang terbaik. Dimana Hyukkie?" Tanya namja tampan itu yang diketahui sebagai Donghae.

"Eunhyuk hyung sedang nonton di ruang tengah bersama member lain. Karna jadwal kita hari ini kosong sampai 1 bulan kedepan, jadi mereka memilih untuk bersantai-santai" jawab Wookie.

"Oh, hah..dasar namjachingu tidak berperasaan. Kekasihnya sakit karna dia, dia malah asik nonton dan bersantai-santai" keluh Donghae mengembungkan pipinya saat mendengar jawaban Wookie. Membuat dirinya terlihat imut.

"Memang hyung sakit apa?" tanya Wookie penasaran karna daritadi pertanyaannya tidak di jawab.

"Hah, aku habis terkena hukuman Wookie" jawab Donghae miris sambil menundukkan kepalanya kebawah.

"Eh? Hukuman? Hukuman apa? Memang Hae hyung sudah berbuat apa?" tanya Wookie semakin penasaran.

"Kau pasti tau aku terkena hukuman apa. Begitulah, sulit di jelaskan" jawab Donghae semakin menundukkan kepalanya (alaaah, bilang aja haeppa gengsi sama kesalahannya. Make acara di umpetin segala #plak #bakbukbakbuk #grusukgrusuk #srettt #byurrr #ctek #DUAR *di bom Donghae oppa T-T)

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu hyung? Hyung saja tidak memberitahuku" ucap Wookie memasang wajah super polosnya dan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aish, kau ini benar-benar polos ya. Hukuman yang ku terima itu hukuman yang awalnya terasa menyakitkan, namun mengeluarkan desahan pada akhirnya" jelas Donghae sambil menghela napas panjang menghadapi dongsaengnya yang kelewat polos itu.

"Hukuman yang menyakitkan awalnya, tapi mengeluarkan desahan di akhir? Hukuman macam apa itu? Dimana-mana kalo menyakitkan itu ya pasti sakit. Terus kalo mendesah itu ya pasti perasaan nikmat saat...eh? Tunggu dulu. Awal sakit, akhir desah? Bukankah itu...OMO! Ja-ja-jangan-jangan...hu-hukuman yang hyung maksud..." Wookie membelalakkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, terkejut dengan apa yang sedang di pikirkannya. Ia melihat ke arah Donghae dan menatapnya ngeri.

Dan yang ditanya hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Ia terlalu malu walau hanya sekedar untuk membuka mulut. Ia lebih memilih mencoba untuk duduk dan mulai memakan sarapan yang sudah tersaji daritadi didepannya untuknya.

Wookie semakin membelalakkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Akh...sakiiit. Wookie, tolong bantu aku duduk. Ssshh..." rintih Donghae kesakitan saat ia mencoba membangunkan badannya agar terduduk. Bokongnya terasa sangat sakit, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk di gerakkan sedikit. Wookie yang merasa terpanggil langsung tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Akh..elan-pelan Wookie, ini sakit sekali. Ssshh..akh!" rintih Donghae saat bokongnya sudah sedikit mampu menopang tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Sakit sekali ya hyung? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sih hyung? Sampai Eunhyuk hyung seganas ini. Ayo ceritakan! Aku penasaran~" Wookie merengek pada Donghae agar ia menceritakan masalahnya. (Ko oppa jadi kepo? #JDER #wassalam)

Donghae yang merasa lelah dengan sikap dongsaeng manis kesayangannya yang polos akhirnya menyerah juga. Ia menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Wookie.

~10 minutes later~

"Oooh...jadi seperti itu. Brrr...ternyata Eunhyuk hyung ganas juga ya. Berarti kau harus berhati-hati hyung. Jangan sampai membuat Eunhyuk cemburu lagi. Bisa saja nanti dia melakukan yang lebih parah dari ini" Wookie mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti sambil menghentak-hentakkan telunjuk kanannya pelan pada dagunya. Ia sedikit menerawang bagaimana sifat Eunhyuk kalau ia sedang marah. Badannya merinding seketika walau hanya membayangkannya saja. Tidak lupa, ia juga sedikit memberi saran pada hyung kesayangannya yang justru membuat orang yang dinasihatinya membeku seletika dan wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

Donghae benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Eunhyuknya marah dan menghukumnya lagi LEBIH dari ini. Oh Tuhan...berikanlah aku kekuatan lebih, kesehatan dan umur panjang. Batin Donghae pilu.

"Tapi...Yesung hyung juga sering seperti itu. Dia sering sekali di kerubungi oleh yeoja-yeoja centil setiap selesai perform. Huh, menyebalkan!" Wookie mempoutkan bibirnya dan menghentakkan pelan kakinya saat mengingat-ngingat kebiasaan namjachingunya yang membuatnya sebal. Seketika, seulas senyuman mmm...mungkin lebih tepat seringaian, terluas dengan indahnya #ralat dengan mengerikannya di wajah uri eternal magnae yang terkenal polos dan manis ini.

"Ng..W-wookie? K-kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae yang merasakan firasat buruk saat ia melihat seringaian Wookie yang terlihat - sangat - mengerikan.

"Hem...sepertinya ada yang harus menerima hukuman juga malam ini kekeke" jawab Wookie sambil tetap memasang evil smirknya dan terkekekh pelan layaknya setan yang telah muncul kembali pada dirinya.

'Mati aku! Mianhe Yesung hyung. Ini bukan salahku. Selagi ada waktu, sebaiknya kau kabur sekarang juga' batin Donghae saat mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Ah, hyung. Aku pergi dulu ya, bye bye hyung. Cepat sembuh ya~" pamit Wookie sambil melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari kamar EunHae couple dengan riangnya. Tidak lupa dengan evil smirk yang masih setia menempel di wajahnya.

Donghae hanya bisa menghela napasnya panjang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menanggapi sifat dongsaengnya yang angelic, but suddenly turn into a devil.

~Di ruang tengah dorm~

"Yesung hyung~ Kau dimana hyung?" teriak Wookie sesaat setelah menjenguk hyung kesayangannya.

"Ne Wookie, aku disini. Ada apa?" jawab Yesung yang merasa terpanggil dan menghampiri namjachingunnya yang tengah berdiri di depan EunHae's room sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang sesuatu dengan hyung di kamar. Kajja." Wookie langsung menarik tangan Yesung menuju kamar mereka.

Yesung yang bingung hanya pasrah saja di tarik oleh namjachingunya. Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan 'hadiah'. Kira-kira begitulah pemikiran Yesung. Oh Yesungie, sungguh kasihan sekali dirimu.

~Di kamar YeWook~

"Ada apa Wookie? Apa kau ingin memberikanku hadiah, hm?" tanya Yesung genit sambil membelai lembut pipi chubby Wookie.

Wookie yang sedang dirasuki setan hanya menerima perlakuan manja namjachingunya saja. Ia ingin menarik Yesung ke dalam jebakan mautnya dengan membuatnya mengira bahwa ia akan 'kenyang' malam ini.

"Ne, aku ingin memberikanmu 'hadiah' hyung" jawab Wookie masih tetap dengan evil smirknya yang menjadi kasat mata di mata seorang Kim Jongwoon.

•

•

•

"W-wookie...a-apa yang mau kau lakukan?!"

"A-andwae Wookie! Henti-AKH!"

"Akh! Sa-sakit Wokkie..ngh..akh.."

Ckckck, poor Yesung~

~FIN~

* * *

Balas review:

: iya, ff ini emang udah pernah di publish di blog lain sebelumnya ^^ gomawo~

aninda. : sudah di updaaaate ^^ eng...sebenernya sih aku lebih suka donghae yang jadi uke, makanya aku buat begini. Tapi ya...kalo ntar lebih banyak yang suka donghae jadi seme, aku buat donghae jadi seme kkk~ ^^v gomawo ne~

137line: sudah di terima hukumannya! kkk~ gomawo~

* * *

Hyaaaa akhirnya selesaaai~~

Fiuuuh~*elap keringet*

Eothokke eothokke eothokke?

Kurang hot ya? Yah, memang begitulah. Aku emg ga bisa bikin NC sebenernya

Tapi yasudahlah yaaa namanya juga newbie kkk~

Oiya, gomawo ya yang udah ngasih review di chapter sebelumnya~

Walaupun cuma beberapa, tapi itu berarti banget!

Dan untuk chapter ini, sekali lagi mohon reviewnya ne~

Kamsa~~ ^^*


End file.
